Opération Starbuck
by Hjeolr
Summary: Un nouveau duo pas si improbable avait vu le jour et avec lui, une nouvelle distraction pour les Avengers : Shuri et Peter l'appelaient Opération Starbuck mais que diable cela signifiait ? Plus important, comment les deux victimes s'en sortiront ? Stucky, fluff.
1. Phase 1

**Titre** **:** Opération Starbuck

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing(s) :** Stucky (Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes) + d'autres à venir..?

 **Rating :** K pour le moment.

 **Résumé :** Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi. Et pour Shuri et Peter, jeudi rimait avec Opération Starbuck - Phase 1. Qui peuvent bien être les nouvelles victimes du jeune duo ?

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout où ceci va me mener. Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un simple OS mais j'ai bien quelques idées pour une (peut-être) suite, qui sait ? En tout cas cette histoire affichera toujours "complete" car si suite il y a, ce sera simplement sous forme de recueil d'OS ! :) En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui est mon premier OS Avengers sur un couple que j'aimerais voir plus souvent sur le fandom français (sérieusement, il n'y a presque rien sur eux). Evidemment, fluff, un peu d'humour et très sûrement OOC !

* * *

Suite à la venue des représentants du peuple wakandais à New York, une alliance pas si étonnante que ça avait vu le jour entre Peter et Shuri. De fait, T'Challa et les autres Avengers voyaient bien souvent les deux jeunes gens fourrés ensembles, à discuter de choses incompréhensibles pour eux. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui attirait leur curiosité, bien plus que leurs phrases et répliques incongrues, « vines » de leur soi-disant nom, que leurs perpétuelles idioties et que leurs « private jokes » ou peu importe le nom que ça avait. Ouais, les Avengers étaient particulièrement curieux à la mention d'une opération _Starbuck._ T'Challa avait un peu peur de ce que cela impliquait, connaissant sa sœur. Natasha, Clint et Wanda étaient amusés, discernant sans aucun doute de quoi il s'agissait. Tony n'osait quant à lui même pas chercher à comprendre, ayant déjà « pris beaucoup trop de coups de vieux comme ça, merci bien ». Bruce s'en fichait complètement tant qu'il n'était pas impliqué tandis que Vision ne semblait même pas voir ce qui se tramait. Bucky éprouvait une curiosité réservée : ouais, il avait déjà passé assez de temps avec Shuri pour savoir que ça ne sentait pas bon. Surtout si y'avait un bout de son surnom dans ladite opération. Steve, bien qu'étrangement proche de Peter, se demandait simplement le pourquoi du comment de l'origine de ce nom incongru. Starbuck, c'était pas le nom d'un café célèbre ça ? Il avait bien trop de retard à rattraper pour être sûr..

Bref, les deux jeunes se marraient bien. Et on était jeudi. Pourquoi jeudi, quel intérêt ? Ils ne savaient pas trop mais c'était aujourd'hui que la _phase 1_ allait commencer. Celle-ci était plutôt simple. Enfin, elle était censée l'être.

Peter et Steve étaient seuls au QG des Avengers. Natasha et Clint étaient partis en mission accompagnés de Wanda et Vision. Bruce, si Peter avait bien tout compris, était censé être en Inde. Shuri avait trainé Bucky au Wakanda, sous prétexte qu'elle devait améliorer son bras. Monsieur Stark râlait depuis une bonne semaine à propos d'un de ces ennuyants meetings auquel il ne pourrait pas se soustraire, pas cette fois : Pepper y veillait _personnellement._

Passons et revenons au héros de l'Amérique, qui en ce moment, ne se sentait pas si héros que ça. Il était encore en pyjama ourson alors qu'il était bien onze heures passées, ne s'était pas une seule fois dirigé vers le gymnase pour s'entrainer et n'avait mangé pour petit déjeuner que les céréales bourrées de sucre de Tony. Où était donc passé le gendre parfait, le modèle américain, toujours bien coiffé et propre sur soi ? En tout cas, ni Peter ni Steve ne le trouvait. Et ça arrangeait bien le plus jeune.

C'est d'ailleurs avec une moue que n'importe qui aurait trouvé adorable que le jeune homme-araignée s'avança dans la pièce commune où se trouvait également par le plus grand des hasards le soldat congelé. Le brun tenait dans ses bras un ordinateur portable issu de Stark Industries et l'air innocent qu'il arborait était peut-être feint, qui sait ? Mais changeons vite de sujet pour passer à l'air un peu (beaucoup) déprimé qu'arborait le grand blond presque en boule sous un plaid quelconque.. Il leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et lui sourit doucement alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, bizarrement silencieux. Si silencieux que le symbole américain sursauta alors que Peter pris la parole d'une voix douce :

\- -Est-ce que ça vous dit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les réseaux sociaux ?

En effet, Peter, même s'il l'appelait par son prénom, n'avait pu abandonner le vouvoiement envers Steve. Cela n'empêchait pas que les deux hommes étaient proches : Steve appréciait la patience et la gentillesse du plus jeune et le brun était content d'aider le soldat, qui se révélait aussi être une agréable compagnie. C'est pour quoi le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit alors qu'il acceptait la proposition.

Peter passa donc une bonne heure à expliquer le principe de Skype à son ainé, qui devenait de plus en plus enthousiaste au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait où ça allait mener. Le jeune étudiant se retint donc de sourire trop largement alors que l'autre demandait avec un empressement mal dissimulé :

-Si j'ai bien compris, je pourrais.. Appeler Bucky, entendre sa voix et le voir en même temps ?

-C'est ça Steve ! Ça sert aujourd'hui à rester en contact avec les gens qui nous sont chers.

-Cette technologie est géniale.

Le plus jeune en sauta presque de joie, hochant la tête un peu trop rapidement et répondant gentiment que, s'il voulait hein, il pouvait, peut-être, sans doute, l'appeler justement ? Le soldat vit apparaitre un gros sourire sur son visage alors qu'il approuvait, soudain plus joyeux.

* * *

Au Wakanda, c'est dans la chambre attribué au seul homme blanc grognon présent sur les terres que Shuri rentra brusquement sans même toquer, beuglant presque qu'elle avait une surprise pour « aider à sortir une certaine personne dépressive sans son nounours blond favori » . Oui, tout ça. Et le brun ne broncha même pas, c'est pour dire. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant et jeta négligemment un ordinateur wakandais – c'est-à-dire avec écran holographique. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver releva la tête, une moue ennuyée sur ses lèvres alors qu'un étrange logo en forme de S bleu apparaissait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Shuri de quoi il s'agissait, sachant d'avance que la jeune femme quasi surexcitée ne s'ennuierait pas à lui expliquer.

C'est alors qu'il écarquilla soudain les yeux quand ce qui semblait être une vidéo de Steve apparu dans l'air. Croyant que ce n'était qu'un simple enregistrement et oubliant totalement la présence de Shuri, le visage de Bucky se vit illuminer d'un sourire incroyablement niais qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer la brune. L'homme ne réagit même pas, se contentant de murmurer un _merci_ bref à son adresse. L'enregistrement devant lui lui souriait assez timidement mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à détailler la tenue qu'il trouvait absolument mignonne. Il se dit encore une fois que c'était exactement le Stevie qu'il avait connu, avant la guerre, avant le sérum, avant Hydra- Il avait juste pris quelques centimètres et quelques muscles. C'était toujours le petit gamin de Brooklyn qu'il devait protéger et tout ça rassurait Bucky grandement, d'avoir quelqu'un du passé qui ne lui était pas hostile- au contraire.

-Hey Bucky.

Ça c'était la voix douce de Steve qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Ledit Bucky détourna le regard de l'écran un moment, envoyant un regard confus à Shuri. Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour garder un visage de marbre et ne révéler aucun amusement, souriant innocemment.

L'homme ne chercha pas à comprendre, préférant se retourner vers l'écran qui affichait un Steve un peu gêné et son sourire revint immédiatement,

-T'es beau.

Il avait murmuré, plus pour lui-même. N'empêche que c'était toujours à voix haute. Mais bon, Shuri n'en ferait pas tout un drame, si ? Et puis c'était pas comme si Steve pouvait l'entendre..

Pris d'un doute soudain, surtout à cause des rires étouffées de Shuri, Bucky leva la tête brusquement sur le visage du soldat blond. Visage qui se trouvait être du même rouge que son uniforme. Comme quand..

Comme quand on lui faisait un compliment.

Merde.

Une bouffée de panique d'origine inconnue pris possession du brun alors que l'image de Steve bougeait timidement, ne sachant clairement pas où regarder.

-Shuri, c'est pas qu'un enregistrement, j'me trompe ?

Il avait demandé ça d'une voix bien trop calme et posée qui ne faisait que dévoiler encore plus sa gêne croissante, d'autant plus que la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas, explosée de rire au sol.

-Dis-moi comment on éteint !

Ok, c'était rare qu'il perde autant son sang froid mais bon- un petit loup blanc gêné est un petit loup blanc paniqué. C'est sans doute pour ça que, sans oser regarder Steve dans les yeux, il balança l'ordinateur high tech contre le mur pour s'en débarrasser et tout simplement essayer d'oublier les dix dernières minutes de sa vie, là tout de suite.

Ouais, évidemment ça marche pas. Surtout quand on est arrivé à se rappeler de ce qu'Hydra voulait te faire oublier après torture. On arrive plus trop à oublier quelque chose, inconsciemment y'a quelque chose qui bloque, voyez.

Alors oui, en ce moment le fier sergent Barnes ressemblait à une adolescente morte de honte mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste se cacher sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais faire face à Steve.

* * *

Ça durera deux jours. Deux jours avant qu'il ne se reprenne en main et ignore la jeune femme qui l'avait terriblement gêné. C'était puéril. Complètement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu la réaction de Steve, que Peter eut communiqué à Shuri par texto attristé.

Après que Buck ait..abrégé l'appel, Steve encore rouge s'était alors tourné vers le jeune étudiant avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne et avait balayé rapidement d'un geste qui se voulait dédaigneux :

-Buck sait bien me faire rougir Peter. Ça le fait rire, d'où la mise en scène. En tout cas merci de m'avoir appris à me servir de ce logiciel.

Ce n'est sans doute pas nécessaire de préciser que Peter était complètement ahuri. Un peu triste aussi. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué la déception de Steve alors qu'il prononçait les mots qui sonnaient plutôt comme auto-convaincants. Mais Peter était lui-même assez réservé et comprenait le blond, alors il le laissa tranquille et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il quitta la pièce, une moue contrariée aux lèvres alors qu'il échangeait avec Shuri sur la situation.

Ils allaient avoir du travail. La _phase 1_ de l'opération Starbuck n'était pas considérée comme un échec juste une preuve de plus que les deux vieux soldats étaient encore trop enfoncés dans les mœurs de la société des années 40 pour admettre qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié (trop) proche entre eux. Ouais, Peter et Shuri allaient régler ça. Il fallait juste penser à une phase 2.


	2. Phase 2

**Titre** **:** Opération Starbuck

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing(s) :** Stucky (Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes) + d'autres à venir..?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** La _phase 1_ n'avait peut-être pas marché comme prévu. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter le jeune duo. La _phase 2_ de l'opération StarBuck pouvait commencer.

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** Franchement, je suis plutôt inspirée là pour pondre une suite en si peu de temps. J'espère que vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, toute critique est bonne à prendre! Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

-Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose là.

-Surtout que ça fait deux semaines et ces deux idiots n'ont toujours pas mentionné ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une de ces comédies romantiques nulles où les principaux concernés sont tellement aveugles et naïfs que ça en devient désespérant..

-Peter, ils _sont_ aveugles et naïfs. Et vieux. Surtout vieux. Et oui, c'est désespérant-

-..à se taper la tête contre un mur.

-Si tu veux, elle rit.

Le nouveau duo était assis dans un coin du salon de la tour, à comploter en chuchotant comme les vils jeunes qu'ils étaient. Enfin ça, c'était du point de vue de Bucky. Et si vous vous demandiez, non, il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa précédente honte.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas convenable de ressentir ça pour un homme! Même si la société semblait avoir changé depuis et même si Steve, par un grand miracle, se montrerait enthousiaste à l'idée de..de plus avec lui, il ne pourrait l'accepter. Le blond était certes têtu et doté d'un fort caractère, Bucky ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse mentalement (au combat ce n'était pas trop un problème). Les gens sont purement cruels, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Le loup blanc secoua la tête, se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Steve le verrait un jour comme ça. Cela faisait bien au moins 80 années qu'il le voyait comme un ami- bon certes il y avait un trou de 70 ans dans son calcul- mais ça n'allait pas changer maintenant!

En bref, le brun était avachi sur le canapé beaucoup trop grand, à ruminer avec l'air bougon qu'il arborait quelques fois (souvent), surtout quand les plus jeunes étaient dans la même pièce que lui.

Les concernés ne s'en préoccupaient guère pour le moment, trop absorbés dans leurs "plans d'attaques", matérialisés sous forme de dessins et schémas incompréhensibles pour le reste du monde. Les deux aspirants scientifiques semblaient dans leur univers à part, comme l'étaient souvent Bruce et Tony lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Sauf que là, c'était bien moins glorieux qu'un projet d'énergie verte ou une nouvelle armure de robot. Enfin, selon les points de vue bien sûr..

Il était précisément 21h30. Tout était relativement calme à la tour. Natasha était sortie on ne savait où, Clint dormait sur un canapé qui trainait, la cafetière à moitié bue dans une main, Tony s'était enfermé dans son atelier alors que Bruce ainsi que Vision et Wanda avaient été envoyés en mission plus tôt dans la matinée. Bucky était sûrement dans sa chambre, à regarder un des nombreux films qu'il avait loupé.

Deux silhouettes se déplaçaient silencieusement à l'étage étoilé : autrement dit, l'étage du Captain. Celui-ci se douchait, ayant terminé son entraînement du soir 5 minutes auparavant, chrono en main.

Il ne se doutait pas un instant que Peter -encore avec son sac de cours sur le dos à cette heure-ci- et Shuri déjà en pyjama se chamaillaient silencieusement à quelques mètres de lui. Le premier n'avait pas à faire d'effort pour être silencieux, ses capacités d'araignée aidant mais pour la jeune brune c'était une autre affaire : elle se déplaçait lentement, comme si elle marchait sur des oeufs et cela agaçait quelque peu son coéquipier;

-Shuri, dépêche-toi sérieux!

-Je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs Parker, tais-toi et avance!

-Si on est en retard sur le timing, ce sera ta faute.

-Oui oui bien sûr et j'en prends _l'immense_ responsabilité.

Elle avait chuchoté ironiquement, ce qui enlevait tout crédibilité mais passons. L'avantage à devoir opérer un vol avec Steve Rogers était que l'homme était totalement organisé, pour tout. Son entraînement du soir commençait à 20h et se terminait précisément à 21h25. Le captain était sous la douche à 21h27 précises et n'en ressortait qu'à 21h45. Ce qui laissait aux deux voleurs novices une marge exacte de 18 minutes. La seule inconnue ici était l'objet qu'ils devaient dérober : le carnet à dessin du soldat.

Celui-ci ne le quittait jamais, le suivant partout, à part dans les toilettes ou dans la salle de bain. Steve ne le laissait jamais traîner quelque part, non il fallait qu'il le range dans sa chambre. C'était le léger désavantage quand on voulait dérober Captain America.

-Ok, il est 21h32 maintenant. Dépêche toi d'ouvrir cette serrure, qu'on ait le temps de chercher.

Bon, ils étaient assez stressés quand même. S'ils se faisaient prendre, c'en était fini de la _phase 2_. C'est avec des mains légèrement tremblantes que Shuri parvint à ouvrir la porte précédemment fermée à clé. Peter s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'antre du soldat.

Tout était propre et bien rangé. Mais pas de carnet en vue.

-21h34.

Et en plus, Shuri qui le stressait. Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pas trop d'effet sur la jeune femme qui lui rendit un sourire resplendissant.

Son regard se promena sur toute la chambre, ses sens en alerte, sa respiration presque indétectable alors que ses pupilles sondaient l'obscurité.

-21h36 Peter.

Le temps était compté et toujours pas de trace du carnet. Peter se mit à fouiller aussi discrètement qu'il le put, ouvrant chaque tiroir et rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il tombait sur quelque chose.. d'un peu trop personnel.

-21h38 et 30 secondes. Bouge tes fesses.

Le brun ouvrit avec précipitation le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ce qu'il y vit le fit doucement sourire malgré la surprise.

Une photographie datant sans doute de bien avant sa naissance soigneusement encadrée était posée sur une petite couverture. Elle représentait deux hommes, bras dessus bras dessous, souriant à la caméra. Le plus grand était sans doute brun, musclé et les cheveux courts, le costume de l'armée sur le dos. Le plus petit était maigre mais son sourire resplendissait alors que ses cheveux clairs retombaient sur son front. C'était une des rares photos d'avant, montrant un Steve et un Bucky des années 40, heureux. Peter ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont le bras de Bucky entourait l'autre homme de manière protectrice, l'attirant à son côté dans une étreinte légèrement possessive.

-Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ?! Il est 21h40!

Le bruit du jet de douche s'arrêta à ce moment là et l'homme araignée referma le tiroir précipitamment. Il observa les alentours, perdu. Où diable avait-il rangé ce maudit carnet ?

Son regard navigua entre la bibliothèque, l'armoire à vêtements, le bureau, la table de chevet, le lit..

Le lit. Bien sûr. Peter se donna un claque mentale alors qu'il soulevait rapidement un oreiller. Sans surprise, le carnet était là. Il le fourra vite fait bien fait dans son sac -en faisant attention à pas l'abimer quand même- et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

Au moment où la porte de la chambre se fermait, le bruit caractéristique de celle de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre. Les deux compères soupirèrent de concert et s'en allèrent bien vite.

-Bon tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es figé comme un idiot devant cette table de chevet ?

C'était Shuri qui avait brisé le calme de l'ascenceur, posant la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'il étaient sortis de la chambre. Soit depuis 3 minutes. Elle ne tenait pas longtemps. Peter sourit, l'air joueur.

-J'admirais la beauté du bois.

Il se récolta une tape un peu (beaucoup) violente sur l'épaule. Ah, elle voulait une réponse sérieuse.

-Bon ok, je regardais la photo qu'il garde là-dedans.

Curieuse, Shuri lui lança un regard interrogateur, sautillant légèrement sur place,

-C'était quoi ?

-Une photo de lui et Bucky. Avant le sérum. Il ressemblait à une crevette je te jure!

Ils rirent doucement, la jeune femme assez excitée.

-Faut trop que je vois ça! Et-

-Bucky doit la voir aussi.

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice. C'était souvent comme ça, l'un qui finissait les phrases de l'autre.

Shuri se redressa en une imitation comique du garde à vous, regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux,

-Parker, je crois bien qu'on a notre phase 3.

L'autre hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils avaient d'abord à finir la phase 2.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis débarquèrent innocemment dans la chambre de Bucky, sans prendre la peine de toquer, ce qui devenait une habitude à perdre selon lui..

Le sergent leva un regard ennuyé sur eux avant de le faire revenir sur l'écran en face de lui. Peter et Shuri ne firent pas attention au film qui tournait à l'écran, _La vie est belle_.* Peter fouillait dans son sac alors que Shuri se jetait sur le lit du brun, se collant presque à lui,

-On a un truc à te montrer!

Bucky soupira et se redressa légèrement, se disant qu'il avait autant en finir vite. Un carnet simple et noir atterit sur ses genoux. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'observa un moment, sans l'ouvrir. Il ressemblait au carnet à dessin de Steve.. Qu'est-ce que les gosses avaient encore inventé sérieusement ?

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Shuri et Peter le regardèrent avec un grand sourire, impatients. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception quand le plus vieux déclara d'une voix égale, montrant le carnet ouvert sur le lit,

-Je ne comprends rien.

Sur le carnet s'étalait des notes, des formules scientifiques mais surtout.. des gribouillages rouge et noir entre les marges. La seule femme de la pièce lança un regard en coin à un Peter devenu tout rouge et attrapa vite le carnet avant que celui-ci n'ait pû faire un seul geste. Elle le feuilleta, grand sourire aux lèvres. Peter n'osait pas faire un seul geste, les joues brûlantes. Le carnet était plein à craquer de dessins représentant Deadpool entre deux notes. Certaines pages possédaient même une écriture en plus, généralement des commentaires salaces.

-Bah dis donc Peter, tu dois en passer du temps avec Deadpool pour que même tes notes soient commentées par lui.

Le plus jeune rougit encore plus si c'était possible, l'air taquin de Shuri n'aidant pas.

-C'est juste qu'on se croise souvent dehors..En mission quoi.

Le sourire de la brune s'aggrandit et Peter sentit une goutte de sueur lui dévaler la tempe. Il ne savait pas mentir.

-Oh, et tu connais son identité ? Lui semble connaître la tienne, Spidey-chou.

Elle agitait le carnet dans sa main, se retenant visiblement de rire alors qu'elle utilisait le surnom que Wade avait concocté pour lui.

Le plus jeune était tellement rouge que Bucky se décida à intervenir, nonchalant,

-Bon les mômes, c'était ça que vous vouliez me montrer ? C'est pas que je m'en fous un peu de la vie amoureuse de Peter mais.. Je m'en fous complètement.

Et il regretta immédiatement. Il venait apparamment de creuser sa propre tombe et d'y sauter à pieds joints. Shuri balança le carnet à l'araignée, avec un regard style "on en parlera plus tard" à l'adresse de celui-ci. Elle prit son sac et sortit un autre carnet noir, le bon cette fois et le tendit à Bucky.

-On voulait te montrer le carnet de Steve. Ouvre.

Il leur lança un regard sceptique mais décida de ne pas poser de question. C'était sans doute mieux pour sa santé mentale. Il ouvrit avec précaution le carnet du soldat blond, une légère rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues. La première page le représentait lui, il y a bien 70 ans. Il était dans son uniforme de soldat et souriait grandement. Steve avait su reproduire chaque détail de son visage à la perfection, il était vraiment doué et reconnaissait là son style. Il ne pouvait donc pas nier, alors il tourna la page. Cette fois c'était un dessin des premiers Avengers, on voyait les six attablés autour d'une table. Ils ressortaient visiblement d'un combat. Puis il tourna encore la page, sa curiosité revenant au galop. Le prochain dessin était une copie parfaite d'une photo datant de 1927, on y voyait un Steve et un Bucky enfants, jouant aux billes dans les rues de Brooklyn. Puis les pages défilèrent, montrant chacune un nouveau dessin. Peggy Carter, Howard Stark et les soldats trinquant, Bucky qui dort, Natasha et Clint qui s'entraînent, Bucky enfant, Bruce et Tony dans le labo, Bucky penché sur ses carnets, Bucky le regard torturé sous les ordres d'Hydra (ici, la page était clairement froissée), Wanda et Vision, Bucky devant la télé, la tour Stark, les jumeaux bras dessus bras dessous, Bucky et Shuri, T'Challa, Bucky en uniforme, Tony et Peter, Peggy, encore Bucky, l'équipe des Avengers au complet..

Chaque dessin était une oeuvre d'art mais ceux de Bucky était clairement les plus réussis, regorgeant de détails. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres, Steve n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce que lui pour le reproduire. Il avait mémorisé chaque trait de son visage pour pouvoir le reproduire sans modèle.

Cette pensée fit encore plus rougir le brun et il referma le carnet précipitamment sans avoir vu plus du quart des dessins présents. Il le posa loin de lui, vers les deux jeunes et releva ensuite un regard quelque peu perdu sur eux. Ils le regardaient avec un grand sourire et c'est Shuri qui prit la parole, le taquinant,

-Là Barnes tu peux pas dire qu'il n'y a rien. Ce carnet est rempli aux trois tiers de dessins de toi!

-Il aime dessiner les gens. Je le regardais déjà faire il y a 70 ans.

La brune se pencha un peu plus vers lui, intéressée.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dessinait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun tomba dans le piège la tête la première.

-Plein de choses, ça dépendait. Les rues, les gens autour, nous deux, l'appartement qu'on partageait, l'armée.. C'était captivant de le regarder faire, je pouvais rester des heures assis à côté de lui, à suivre le mouvement du crayon. Il a un vrai talent. Il aurait dû faire une école d'art pas.. Pas l'armée. Mais c'est un idiot têtu.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché un petit rire amusé à ce moment, sans doute que Bucky aurait pût continuer longtemps à parler de son "ami" avec ce sourire tendre. Mais elle avait visiblement brisé le moment et l'homme releva la tête, gêné. Il se reprit bien vite et parla plus fort, regardant les deux compères dans les yeux.

-Filez maintenant, et rendez ce carnet à Steve. Il y tient vraiment.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande et ils n'allaient pas non plus pousser leur chance trop loin. Ils sortirent de la chambre, le carnet à la main, la mine déçue. Ces soldats étaient vraiment aveugles et bornés.

De l'autre côté de la porte, James Buchanan Barnes était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras en croix, un léger sourire à la comissure des lèvres. Ouais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux et d'espérer. Qui sait, peut-être que le duo avait raison..

Il commençait à y croire. Un peu. Pas des masses non plus. Fallait pas abuser.

* * *

*J'adore juste ce film, même si il ne manque pas de me faire pleurer à chaque fois haha.


	3. Phase 3

**Titre** **:** Opération Starbuck

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing(s) :** Stucky (Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes) + d'autres à venir..?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Bucky n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Espérons que la _phase 3_ sera plus concluante.

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** Et voilà la phase 3! La suite mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment (quand les idées viennent toutes en même temps..) En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, toute critique est bonne à prendre! Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Shuri et Peter s'étaient jetés sur le lit de ce dernier juste après leur visite dans la chambre de Bucky. Mais, à peine avaient-ils entamé une partie de jeu vidéo que Tony Stark débarquait, l'air passablement exaspéré.

-Les jeunes je doute que cela soit vous mais Rogers en a après son précieux carnet et il est 23h bon sang !

Il avait tout déballé d'une traite nerveuse. Ouais, il était plus qu'exaspéré et n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on lui fiche la paix pour pouvoir s'envaler un café, peut-être deux tranquillement avant de retourner s'enterrer dans son atelier. Pas tomber sur un Captain au bord de l'apoplexie qui l'avait agressé.

-Monsieur Stark, c'est-à-dire que..

-On a volé le carnet du Cap'. Et on un peu oublié de le remettre à sa place.

La jeune brune avait fini calmement la phrase de son camarade qui était déjà bien assez nerveux comme ça.

Tony soupira longuement, se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait (encore) passer par la fenêtre.

-Vous avez- Peu importe. Ouais, très bien génial, ce serait sympa de lui rendre quand mê-

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait avec l'objet en question dans les mains.

-Pourriez-vous lui rendre ?

Ça c'était la brune qui avait demandé d'un air innocent, grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque le génie avait déjà tourné les talons en maugréant quelque chose à propos des « jeunes de nos jours » et du « putain de Capsicle, il peut rien faire lui-même ».

Le duo reprit donc sa partie, profitant de ce moment de répit bien mérité. Jouer les kleptomanes ça fatiguait, fallait pas croire.

-Au fait, Shuri..

Il était 4h. Du matin oui oui. Ils avaient à peine dormi 3h qu'ils s'étaient fait réveiller par l'alarme incendie que Jarvis avait 'malencontreusement' déclenché. C'est peut-être pour ça que la jeune femme répondit avec un poil d'agressivité dans la voix

-Quoi encore ?

-Regarde.

Peter, ne se formalisant pas du ton énervé de sa partenaire, lui lança son sac. Celle-ci entreprit de l'ouvrir lentement. Cependant, avant même d'y jeter un coup d'œil elle murmura, clairement épuisée,

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on dorme ?

-Il se peut que ce soit quelque chose qui appartienne à Bucky. Regarde.

Soudainement beaucoup plus réveillée, elle sortit un petit cahier (décidément, ils avaient quoi tous les deux avec les carnets ?), ouvrant la bouche dans une exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut ce que c'était.

-Tu m'avais parlé de ça. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être utile. Tu me laisses t'expliquer ou tu préfères dormir ?

Il avait continué, mutin. Effectivement, Shuri lui avait parlé de ce petit cahier. Bucky lui avait expliqué ce que c'était et quelle importance cela avait pour lui : c'était simple, dans ces petits carnets, il notait tout ce dont il se souvenait, pour toujours pouvoir se rappeler. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, l'homme avait eu un regard torturé et avait répondu d'une voix fêlée,

« Si je.. Si je tombe encore sous le contrôle d'Hydra… Je pourrais me souvenir de ma vie, ma vraie, avant. Et peut-être que j'arrêterais de blesser les gens. Si je me souviens, je redeviens moi-même. »

Elle avait simplement hoché la tête et l'avait regardé les fourrer dans son sac, celui qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris par elle-même qu'il avait surtout peur d'oublier encore une fois Steve. Ok, peut-être bien qu'elle avait lu le carnet entièrement dédié à son 'meilleur ami'. Et elle admirait Bucky, elle le trouvait courageux. Elle en avait parlé à Peter, qui lui avait déjà fait part de ses observations sur les deux hommes. C'est sans doute comme cela que la fameuse Opération était née. Ils voulaient tout deux aider.

C'est pour quoi elle ne demanda pas à son coéquipier ni pourquoi ni comment il avait subtilisé le calepin, elle hocha juste la tête.

-Explique moi.

Alors il lui fit part de son idée.

La phase 3 se jouait sur deux plans. Ils allaient certainement se faire détester tous les deux pendant un temps mais ça valait le coup. Enfin, dans la théorie.

Shuri s'occuperait de Bucky. Peter, de Steve.

Ils mirent au point cette troisième phase jusqu'à 6h, heure à laquelle ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils auraient tout le temps de mettre en pratique le lendemain.

Il était 15h. Un cri de rage retentit dans tout l'étage 18. Puis, un rire satisfait dévala les escaliers.

 _Ok non, on rembobine, on est arrivé trop tard ça ne va pas du tout._

Donc, il était 14h50. Déjà mieux. James Barnes entrait à peine dans la chambre de l'étage 21. Est-il bon de préciser qu'il était passablement énervé ? Enervement qui sembla monter d'un cran alors que la jeune femme qui habitait cette chambre l'accueillait d'un simple rire. Trop taquin pour être innocent. Alors, le loup attaqua.

-Shuri, bordel de merde, t'as foutu où mon carnet ?!

-Voyons Bucky, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule. Elle osait se payer sa tête. L'ancien sergent s'exhorta à garder son calme, respirant longuement par le nez. Certes il était militaire mais sa patience avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rends-le-moi. Mon carnet bleu.

-Oh, ce carnet-là ? Il se peut, très probablement qu'il se cache actuellement dans..

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, semblant s'amuser comme une folle. Bucky se sentait de plus en plus d'humeur à commettre un meurtre. Et ça devait se voir dans son regard.

-Ok Barnes, me regarde pas comme ça. Il est au 18e. Là où les blonds le trouveraient facilement, évidemment.

Le plus âgé blanchit à vue d'œil et Shuri, elle se marrait. Elle voyait passer sur le visage en face d'elle le soulagement mêlé d'une panique croissante, accompagnée de colère. Son visage était plutôt expressif pour un ancien soldat. Même sa voix tremblotait légèrement,

-Tu l'as mis _où ?_

-Dans la chambre du Cap.

Elle ne pensait pas que la situation (ou plutôt la tronche que tirait l'autre) pouvait être plus drôle encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lâché cette bombe. Toutes les couleurs passèrent sur le visage de Bucky, un vrai feu de signalisation humain. Puis il se précipita vers les escaliers, pas le temps de prendre l'ascenseur ni d'incendier Shuri. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Steve tombe sur ce carnet et le lise. Il devait pas, ça non, ça devait jamais arriver. Son meilleur ami allait le prendre pour un sérieux détraqué.

Il ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme qui le suivait, courant elle aussi. En revanche, il entendit très bien le cliquetis d'une serrure qui se ferme. L'information mit du temps à remonter. La gamine insolente l'avait enfermé. Dans la chambre de Steve. Tout seul. Et pas de carnet en vue. Juste une voix, qui peinait à cacher son hilarité à travers la porte,

-Bonne chasse au trésor sergent ! Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ce que vous avez à trouver.

On y est. C'est là que le cri de rage retentit dans tout l'étage portant le numéro 18. Et que le rire dévala les escaliers. Bien sûr que le carnet n'était pas dans la chambre. Or, la photographie que Rogers gardait dans sa table de chevet y était bien au chaud. Il ne restait plus que Bucky la trouve.

Elle rit encore plus. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction du brun grâce aux caméras que JARVIS lui cédait bien gracieusement (avoir soudoyé son créateur n'y était évidemment pour rien*).

* * *

L'homme-araignée avait de son côté affaire à un Steve Rogers un peu perdu. Bon déjà, il ne semblait pas en colère contre Peter, Monsieur Stark avait sans doute tout pris pour lui*. Ou c'était déjà oublié, mais il n'allait pas poser la question. Il avait un autre but à atteindre.

En bref, l'homme en face de lui était perdu. Il ne l'avait pourtant même pas encore remarqué. En fait, il semblait aux prises avec un ordinateur récalcitrant. Peter se racla légèrement la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter le blond qui se retourna rapidement vers lui. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que le jeune adolescent et s'exclama, du soulagement dans sa voix,

-Ah Peter, tu tombes bien ! Tony m'a expliqué comment Net..Netflix ? Oui c'est ça, Tony m'a expliqué comment Netflix marchait mais je ne comprends vraiment rien.. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me montrer ?

Le plus âgé lui fit un sourire d'excuse, un peu gêné. Peter savait que l'homme ne voulait pas le déranger et d'habitude il lâchait ce qu'il faisait précédemment pour l'aider mais là, vraiment ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait un plan à respecter.

-Euh, volontiers Steve mais d'abord je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Il avait réussi à ne pas trop balbutier, peu sûr de lui. Peter savait qu'il allait devoir un peu détourner la vérité et il détestait vraiment ça, il savait à peine mentir. Surtout face au Captain.

Cependant, Steve ne remarqua rien, prenant un air interloqué.

-Je t'écoute alors.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et parla, un peu hésitant,

-Hier j'étais dans le salon.

 _Ça c'était vrai._

-Et je suis tombé sur un carnet..

 _Bon le carnet était plutôt venu à lui._

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.

 _Faux_.

-Mais j'ai vu votre nom sur la première page donc je me suis dit que vous, vous le saviez peut-être ?

 _Vrai. Et pas totalement en même temps, évidemment qu'il savait que l'autre n'avait pas forcément connaissance de ce carnet._

Il tendit la main tenant ledit carnet d'un bleu profond et rajouta, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres

-Je ne l'ai évidemment pas lu puisqu'il y avait votre nom inscrit.

C'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas lu. Mais pour des raisons autres. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop intrusif non plus. Même si une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était un peu tard pour penser à l'intimité de Bucky à ce niveau-là.

Il regarda Steve ouvrir le cahier, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il observait l'écriture étrangement soignée sur la première page, épelant son nom.

-C'est l'écriture de Buck..

Peter ne fit aucun commentaire sur comment, en un simple coup d'œil, le blond pouvait encore reconnaitre l'écriture de l'ancien sergent.

Ils passèrent bien 30 minutes assis sur ce canapé, Steve à tourner les pages au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, les joues devenant de plus en plus rouges au fil de sa lecture. Parfois, il souriait tendrement. Mais il finit par poser le carnet, son expression hésitant entre plaisir et gêne.

-Je crois que je vais arrêter ma lecture ici. C'est un des carnets que Buck possède, ils lui servent à écrire tout ce dont il se rappelle..

Réalisant sans doute qu'il ne devait pas trop en dire à Peter malgré la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui, il se tut. Le silence dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le soldat ne murmure doucement,

-Je n'aurais même pas dû lire ça. Je vais lui rendre. Merci Peter.

Puis il quitta la pièce, un Peter indécis derrière lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait, si ils avaient réussi ou non ou même s'ils avaient tout simplement empiré la situation. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'efficacité de l'Opération entière lorsque la voix de JARVIS s'éleva dans le salon,

-Monsieur Parker, il vous serait peut-être utile de savoir que Monsieur Rogers est actuellement assis sur le sol à regarder d'un air béat un carnet bleu.

Peter releva d'un coup la tête vers le plafond, souriant grandement

-Merci JARVIS.

L'IA de la tour était souvent d'une grande aide. JARVIS semblait particulièrement aimer Peter et ce dernier lui rendait bien.

La phase 3 n'était pas un échec alors. Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il prenne connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Barnes.

* * *

Shuri était avachie sur son lit, au milieu des écrans affichant la chambre du Cap sous presque tous les angles, ainsi que le couloir menant à ladite chambre. Rien de très intéressant ne s'y passait. Bucky avait tourné en rond, pour se calmer semblerait-il. Il avait ensuite commencé ses recherches, allant de la salle de bain à l'armoire puis sous le lit sans jamais penser à ouvrir la table de chevet. C'était pourtant le plus évident, la brune commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'intelligence du soldat là.

Elle alla vite fait se chercher un soda dans le frigo que Stark avait placé dans sa chambre, en ayant marre de ses plaintes à propos du fait que « 10 mètres à parcourir en pleine nuit pour manger c'est de la torture ». Quand elle revint en face des écrans, elle vit que le brun avait enfin ouvert le fameux tiroir et qu'il tenait la photographie délicatement entre ses mains. Elle ne distinguait pas très bien, ses cheveux lui cachant le visage mais elle crut apercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Elle sourit. Sur l'écran montrant le couloir, un Steve Rogers allait pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, carnet bleu à la main.

 _Timing parfait._

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire.

-JARVIS, ouvre la porte de la chambre du Cap'. Oh et tu peux éteindre les écrans. Merci.

Les écrans s'éteignirent autour d'elle.

Ils allaient laisser faire pendant un temps, puis ils aviseraient.

* * *

* J'envisagerai peut-être de faire de cette persuasion un mini chapitre bonus, je ne sais pas trop ^^

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une phase mais les points de vue internes de Steve et Bucky, je ne sais pas trop encore comment je vais faire mais je trouverai vite je pense haha. A une prochaine!


	4. Steve

**Titre** **:** Opération Starbuck

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing(s) :** Stucky (Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes) + d'autres à venir..?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Comment réagira Steve à la lecture du carnet de son ami d'enfance ?

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** Voici un petit chapitre intermédiaire, concentré sur Steve et sa réaction à la lecture du carnet de Buck! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard et pour la longueur bien trop courte à mon goût de ce chapitre et malheureusement ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.. J'udpaterai quand je le pourrai, sachant que je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance (C'est pas bien je sais). Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture~

* * *

-Hier j'étais dans le salon.

Steve écoutait son cadet parler, intéressé.

-Et je suis tombé sur un carnet…

Le blond releva la tête pour voir Peter qui le regardait, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.

Le regard du soldat descendit sur les mains du plus jeune.

\- Mais j'ai vu votre nom sur la première page donc je me suis dit que vous, vous le saviez peut-être ?

Il tenait un carnet d'une couleur bleue. Bleu comme l'océan. Bleu comme le ciel du crépuscule. Un bleu qui rappelait étrangement à Steve celui de ses propres prunelles.

Alors que l'étudiant le lui tendait, il ajouta

-Je ne l'ai évidemment pas lu puisqu'il y avait votre nom inscrit.

Pourtant, Steve n'entendit qu'à peine cette phrase, le regard rivé sur l'objet entre ses mains. Le carnet ressemblait étrangement à.. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela, si ?

Pour confirmer ses craintes, le soldat l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Il découvrit une première page simple, dépourvue de fioritures inutiles, et portant en son milieu deux mots seulement : _Steve Rogers_. L'écriture était soignée et légèrement penchée, ainsi Steve n'eût aucun mal à la reconnaître :

-C'est l'écriture de Buck…

Il hésita avant de tourner la page il savait que l'ancien soldat de l'hiver gardait précieusement ces carnets et il eût l'impression de franchir une ligne invisible. Pourtant, la curiosité prit le dessus et c'est avec encore plus de précautions qu'il passa à la page suivante.

Celle-ci était noircie de notes, parfois soignées parfois recopiées à la va-vite sur un coin de table- ou sur la couette en pleine nuit après un souvenir revenu.

Les premières lignes racontaient brièvement sa vie telle que les médias la connaissaient. Sa description physique, son poids, sa taille (pre et post-serum), son âge biologique et celui en rajoutant le temps passé dans la glace, un bref détail de son dossier militaire, la courte description des gens qui l'entouraient à l'époque et de nos jours. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait quelques petites informations rajoutées à ce que les journaux disaient connaître, notamment une description de son caractère très.. proche de la réalité.

 _« Steve est un idiot de tête brûlée. Loyal. Il n'hésiterait pas à se mettre sur le trajet d'une voiture pour protéger quelqu'un (ou juste parce que c'est marrant). Il n'a jamais eu de succès avec les femmes avant le serum, soit parce qu'il était trop gauche soit parce qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup trop à rentrer dans l'armée pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. »_

Ce qu'il lisait devenait très intéressant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il tourna la page et continua sa lecture.

 _« Avant l'expérience, il se débrouillait toujours pour se faire cogner dans une rue sombre. Crétin buté, il n'arrêtait pas avant que celui qui le brutalisait ne se lasse ou que je vienne le sauver. »_

Son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter.

 _« Il est né le 26 décembre 1917 mais cet idiot a un jour sorti sur le coup de la panique qu'il était né le 4 juillet, ce qui concorde beaucoup trop avec la fête nationale. Je dois être le seul à me rappeler de ce_ détail. »

Le sarcasme suintait littéralement du dernier mot et Steve entendait presque Bucky le rabrouer pour sa connerie. Il se rappelait bien de ce jour où, durant une interview pour un reportage sur Captain America, il avait lâché qu'il était né le 4 juillet. Le journaliste avait ri en déclarant à la caméra que ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence si le symbole américain était né le jour de l'Indépendance. Steve avait été trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit et avait juste acquiescé bêtement.

 _« Nous étions colocataires. Toute une partie du salon était dédiée à sa peinture. »_

 _« Sa mère s'appelait Sarah. »_

 _« Il avait pour habitude de mettre du papier journal dans ses chaussures. »_

Plusieurs anecdotes suivaient sur une dizaine de page et Steve lut tout, oubliant Peter assis près de lui et mettant de côté la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à lire ce qui constituait la vie privée de Bucky.

Mais soudain il arriva à cette phrase, écrite avec visiblement beaucoup d'hésitation,

 _« Je ne sais plus si nous étions amants ou amis. »_

Il referma soudainement le carnet, le posant sans délicatesse sur la table devant lui.

Il balbutia quelque chose à l'égard de l'adolescent sur le canapé et fixa son regard sur l'objet, les joues toujours rouges.

Le silence se prolongeait dans le salon et Steve se demandait bien qu'est-ce que Bucky avait voulu dire par là. Il se souvenait de lui mais pas de la nature de leur relation ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire..?

Steve savait que son meilleur ami d'enfance était bisexuel et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé lorsque Buck le lui avait avoué, lui-même questionnait sa sexualité. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque l'idée d'un Bucky absolument perdu se demandant quels sentiments ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre surgit dans son esprit. Il était mignon, c'était un fait. Si quiconque pensait le contraire, Steve se faisait un plaisir à les faire revenir à la raison par quelques poings bien placés. Et ce n'en était que plus efficace maintenant qu'il était devenu grand et fort.

Cependant, en présence de Bucky, il se sentait toujours le gamin maigrichon de Brooklyn. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il repensait à la réaction de l'équipe lorsque que l'instinct protecteur du brun était revenu pour la première fois au galop.

 _Ils étaient tous dans le salon-salle à manger-cuisine, Steve aux fourneaux tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Bucky s'était assis le plus proche possible du Captain -sans non plus que cela soit trop flagrant- et faisait semblant de lire un livre. Il était tendu et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte alors que Steve prenait un couteau afin de trancher correctement les légumes._

 _Comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de l'homme maladroit qu'il était, le couteau dérapa sur son doigt. A peine le sang perlait qu'une chaise avait bruyamment raclé contre le sol et que Bucky se téléportait littéralement à ses côtés, lui prenant le couteau des mains dans un geste vif._

 _Tous avaient déjà tourné la tête vers eux mais Steve ne le remarqua même pas, grimaçant déjà à ce qui allait suivre. A raison._

 _-Steven Grant Rogers._

 _Oh, il avait décidé de prendre cette voix menaçante et basse, fixant Steve qui lui baissa la tête instinctivement. Plusieurs des Avengers avaient froncé les sourcils et suivaient désormais l'échange, curieux._

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec tout ce qui coupe ! Maladroit comme t'es, idiot, tu te blesses ! Un jour je vais te retrouver en sang sur le sol à cause d'un rasoir. Tu m'écoutes jamais !_ _ **Fais attention.**_

 _Il avait haussé le ton, insistant particulièrement sur les deux derniers mots. Il regardait Steve sévèrement alors que le plus grand se recroquevillait imperceptiblement, hochant la tête. Les yeux de leurs camarades s'étaient écarquillés et Tony avait dû quitter la pièce pour aller rire plus loin._

 _Ensuite, Bucky avait grondé Steve comme un enfant pendant dix bonnes minutes et lorsque celui-ci eût essayé de lui dire que 'Bucky, c'est bon, la plaie se referme déjà' il ne récolta qu'un regard plus noir que l'âme de tous les agents d'Hydra réunis et un beau pansement bleu sur sa coupure._

 _Steve s'était rassis, boudeur sur le canapé, ignorant les regards rieurs et interloqués des autres._

 _Bucky avait fini de préparer le diner._

Bucky n'avait pas semblé réaliser que leur relation devenait comme avant. Il traitait toujours Steve comme son égal mais s'occupait de lui précautionneusement avec un naturel qui plaisait étrangement au super soldat. Peut-être était-il temps de parler de tout cela avec lui ? Ou il pouvait juste aller se coucher et lui rendre son carnet le lendemain.

Il allait exactement prendre la deuxième option. Steve Rogers n'hésitait pas à infiltrer une base HYDRA tout seul mais il était un putain de peureux concernant les sentiments.

Troublé, il murmura à l'intention de Peter,

-Je crois que je vais arrêter ma lecture ici. C'est un des carnets que Buck possède, ils lui servent à écrire tout ce dont il se rappelle..

Il s'arrêta. Sans doute le jeune adolescent n'était pas au courant. De plus, son ami d'enfance ne voudrait peut-être pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, de risque que cela se retourne contre lui.

C'est toujours confus qu'il se leva, emportant le précieux objet avec lui en direction de sa chambre. Il dût s'asseoir un moment sur le sol afin de canaliser le trop plein d'émotions qui jouaient avec lui, un regard joyeux bien qu'absent posé sur le carnet.


End file.
